


MLM March

by Bleck



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir prevents it, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, in chapter five, lots and lots of fluff, mostly this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: A collection of my contributions to MLM March.





	1. Camping

"You've never been camping, dude?" Nino asked from underneath his boyfriend. The boyfriend who was scaling the rock wall in his bedroom. Because yes, that is exactly where rock walls belong. Why would one not be in a bedroom? Nino had yet to make sense of most of Adrien's bedroom.

"Nope." The boy in question muttered as he leaped from one section to the next.

"Ah! Dude what the hell? You can't just do that like it's nothing! You're gonna give me a freakin' heart attack." Nino protested. "Can you get down normally so you don't kill yourself or me, pretty please?" 

"Normally? Sure." Adrien said. And before Nino could tell him how much of a little shit he was being he jumped off and landed perfectly on his couch.

"ADRIEN!" Nino exclaimed rushing to the couch. "What the fuck, dude? You're going to break your damn neck!

His boyfriend laughed and anion temporarily forgot why he was angry. Adrien was pretty all the time, he was a literal model after all, but not much compared to wonderful and free he looked when he was genuinely laughing. But then he remembered how insane that stunt he just pulled was.

"Babe, I get that your room is nothing new to you. And that climbing a rock wall is something you're good at. I respect that and am in awe. But please don't do stuff like that. You could really hurt yourself like that," Nino hugged him tight to make sure Adrien got the love in his message. "I'm legitimately scared for you when you do ridiculous things like that. And while I'm at it I am very worried about that zip line."

"Hey. It's ok, Nino. I'm fine I promise." Adrien said. He took a minute to enjoy how much his boyfriend cared about him before continuing. "You know my dad. If the zip line was unsafe it wouldn't be there. Since it worries you so much I promise you I'll stop jumping off the wall, ok?"

"Thank you." He said relieved.

"You know, you could try the zip line though." Adrien made himself comfortable in his boyfriend's lap. "Maybe not right now but later. It's fun."

"Thank you but that's literally never going to happen."

Adrien laughed again. "Wimp."

"Absolutely. Now, back the camping thing. It totally sucks that you've never been but I can't say that it's very surprising. Lame though. Camping is great. There are a couple campsites in Paris but obviously they're the urban kind so it's lame. Well it might be chill and all but it's not camping. You're not in the woods with a tent and all that. That's camping. My mom and I go a couple times a year. It's fun. I never remember the name of the place but it's in Normandy. It's fun." Nino started running his fingers through Adrien's hair just how he liked it.

"What do you do exactly?" Adrien asked sinking into his boyfriend's touch. He wasn't sure what the point was. It sounded a little boring. Or maybe that was just how relaxed he was muddling with his brain.

"We pitch a tent, pig out on camp food, read, talk and stuff. She says that I should bring a friend along next time we go." He placed a kiss on Adrien's shoulder.

"What do you talk about?"

"All kinds of stuff. I talk about school and movie ideas mostly. She tells stories about the past. Family I don't really know, family she hardly knows in Morocco, stuff from when she was growing up. It's a nice break from all the stress."

"That sounds nice." Adrien said. He snuggled up even closer to Nino and forced him to lay down.

"Yea, it is. We haven't gone since I met you so I haven't talked about you while camping but I'm sure I would. Even if you were able to come. I know it's a long shot but I was hoping that, if you wanted to that is, that we could ask your dad to see if he would let you."

Adrien blushed. "You talk about me to your mom?"

"Of course! We are dating after all. I talk about you all the time. You're the best."

"You're way better though, Nino. Wait a minute, did you say 'we'? Like, we would go talk to my dad?"

"Yea, why? Did you not want me there?" He asked. He wasn't hurt just yet but he was a little put out.

"What, no, of course I do! I just was surprised you wanted to do it...together."

"Of course I do. Maybe this time your dad will say yes because he doesn't want me to become an akuma for you again."

"That's not funny, Nino." He frowned but Nino couldn't really tell with his face buried in his shoulder.

"I know. I'm not saying I'm going to because now I know what kind of person your dad is, to be as rude as you allow, but I'm just saying."

"Ok. You can be a little rude."

"Ok, a bit more than a little rude. Pushing boundaries is a good thing on occasion. Good occasion to do so right here."

"Nino."

"Yes, babe?"

"Can we just take a nap before we ask my dad?"

"Naps are good. Let's take a nap."

"Yea." They were silent for a few minutes as they enjoyed each other and the comfort they gave the other. "I love you."

"I love you to." Nino kissed the back of his head. They drifted, relaxed and comfortably, off to sleep.


	2. Simple Comforts

"This is nice. Have I told you this is nice? Because it is." Nino told his boyfriend as they spooned on their bed.

"You have, yea. I agree. You're comfy." Adrien responded while nuzzling his boyfriend's neck. He would jealously guard the position of little spoon even from his beloved boyfriend. Unless he asked to be the little spoon in which case he would gladly relent. But being the little spoon was definitely his favorite position. Cuddling position anyway. Which, when he thought about it, wasn't too different from his preferred sex position either. He didn't know what that meant or if it meant anything at all. 

"Hey Nino?"

"Yea, babe?"

"What would be your favorite simple pleasure?"

"I have no idea. Give me a minute." 

Instead of responding Adrien just held hands tighter against his chest. It seemed like no matter what he did that he could never be held tight enough and that spoke to psychological issues that he really didn't want to think about in the comfort of the bed that he shared with his boyfriend in their cozy little apartment. Little might be the wrong word for it since it was about the size of his childhood bedroom which was, of course, quite large for just about any structure.

"Can I just rattle off a list of simple pleasures instead of just one?" Nino asked.

"Sure." Adrien said. He was slightly tempted to turn around so he would get a better look at his boyfriend's face but he would definitely not be as held tightly as he was right now so he opted not to instead.

"I enjoy lying in our bed with you while we ignore the world, I enjoy cuddling with you because you're a giant cuddle hog and I can never get enough of that, I enjoy talking to you about whatever we want because we love and trust each other so much, I enjoy just sitting and not talking because we don't need words, I enjoy sleeping in the same bed together so that we can be close, I enjoy how we are both highly physically affectionate, I enjoy being a different kind of physical with you, I enjoy kissing you, I enjoy going to bed with you, I enjoy waking up after a long night's rest as we take in Paris at midday because fuck the morning, I enjoy making coffee and breakfast for you while you tell me about the dreams you had or plans for your class, I enjoy eating freshly made breakfast and looking at how stunning you are and how I get to keep you all to myself."

"I enjoy going out on walks to take in such a wonderful city with such a wonderful guy in my arms, I enjoy going out on dates and doing whatever because I'm with you and it'll be a great time no matter what, I enjoy how ticklish you are, I enjoy your laugh, I enjoy your smile, I enjoy you being content to listen to me as I rattle off things that I like. I also enjoy kissing you."

"You already said that." Adrien's giggle was cut short by his boyfriend kissing him.

"I might have mentioned it more than once, yea." Nino said with a smile after they broke for air. "I gotta get up now. A surprise you'll like don't pout you." Pressing a kiss to his forehead while Adrien whined anyway, Nino got up off the bed. He padded over to his side of the closet and rummaged through a drawer for something.

He came back over to the bed and made Adrien sit up. "I was gonna do this later, don't tell the girls they have a whole thing planned, but you made me get all sappy now and I couldn't wait any longer." He pulled the box out from behind his back and Adrien gasped. "Adrien Agreste, will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and comments. Check out my tumblr miraculoussparrow to.


	3. First Impression

Adrien's first impression of public school was that the building was actually a lot bigger than he thought it would be. He had seen pictures of course but actually being there made him realize just how big it was. Which wasn't to say he was nervous exactly but he hoped that he wouldn't get lost and make a fool of himself. Especially on his first day. While he was given a tour of the building before the year started, he had still been in the process of negotiating actually going with his father and had failed to fully memorize the layout of the school.

On his first day of classes, which was bad enough being the second day for everybody else, he was thankful that one of the first people he saw was Chloé. Unfortunately she was still as...abrasive as ever towards everyone but him. She was though more more than happy to walk him to class. 

In what was his seat, a bench styled thing, sat a boy so handsome he was momentarily speechless. He had expensive looking headphones, a baseball cap, thick rimmed glasses (a plus in attractiveness in his book), various multicolored bracelets, and a t-shirt with some kind of design on it. "Uh, hi, my name's Adrien." He offered his hand for a handshake. How to make a good impression was basically as easy as breathing thanks to his father.

"You're friends with Chloé?" The guy sneered. Oh. Well maybe the impression was a little bit lackluster.

Then the Gum Incident happened. The benefit was he became friends with his handsome classmate Nino. The con was that he became public enemy number two with another classmate, Marinette. Chloé could be a handful sometimes.

Nino was handsome, funny, very understanding, and very bi. Adrien asked him a couple days later, hanging out at Nino's, if they could redo their initial meeting and the other boy had refused. 

"We would we do that? The first time we talked established you as a noble dude, dude. If things had gone smoothly, and by that I mean without Chloé, I would've just thought you were pretty and nice. And then later on realized you were friends with Chloé. Best to get that out of the way from the get go.”

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Uh, you're a literal model. You're clearly very pretty."

Adrien couldn't help but smile. Of the many things he was called pretty was not one of them. It was a much better word than any of the others.

"You're adorable." Nino told him.

The boy's smile turned into a grin. Adorable was even better than pretty. His stomach was doing flips which was weird. He didn't feel sick. It stopped when Nino hugged him but only because his organs switched off exercising. Now his heart was trying to punch it's way out of his rib cage. Oh. He realized why. At least he definitely wasn't sick. But he did have a crush on his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and comments.


	4. Flowers

Nino wished that his first date with Adrien could've been romantic enough to make his boyfriend cry. He was like that and Nino found it extremely charming. But because of his boyfriend's dad, they had to have it in secret at his house. Because if Adrien was caught with Nino somewhere he shouldn't be, especially at a romantic restaurant, things wouldn't end well. So his first date wasn't ideal due to outside forces but Nino wasn't going to let that stop Adrien's first date ever from being amazing. And he knew just how to do it.

It was also unfortunate that Nino couldn't just show up and offer Adrien his arm to hold as they walked because in a ideal date he would have him swooning with just that. But no, Adrien was dropped off in front of his place by his driver. Nino was sure he could make this work and maybe still be able to do the arm thing. What could he say, it was cute.

"Hey." Nino said. 

"Hey yourself." His boyfriend offered his arm to hold like in an old movie. "Of course, good sir." This time with some kind of accent. It was nice though.

Nino snorted. "You have to close your eyes now."

"I do?" 

"Yup." Nino grinned. It was his smile that let Adrien close his eyes. 

Nino led him into his apartment and safely passed the entertainment center, the couch, the bookshelf, and the general clutter in his living room. He figured Adrien was suddenly surprised by not going up the stairs to his bedroom. Which would be good since it was the point.

"Can I open them?"

"Almost." He said. Nino took the opportunity to give him a brief kiss. "Ok, now open."

Adrien's hands flew to his mouth to muffle his gasp. Flowers. Roses. Two large bouquets of roses in vases. "Nino, they're beautiful." He whispered, hugging him tightly. 

"You like them?" Nino asked.

"They're amazing! No one has ever gotten me flowers before. Thank you."

"I know you might not be able to take them home or anything so I wasn't sure how much you'd enjoy them." 

Adrien turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "I love them, and you, do much that I'm taking one home when I leave." He kissed him to prove his point.

Nino perked up. "Really? What about your dad?"

"Don't care. But since I did just get here we should continue our date." He kissed him again.

"I agree." Nino kissed him back. "Movie or...?"

"We can have it playing in the background?" Adrien suggested. 

"Flowers are great." 

"Shut up and pick me up." 

"I could just pick you up here and not move. For a little bit." Nino said. Adrien realized how close he was to the wall. 

"We could do that." 

They didn't get to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and comments.


	5. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for attempted/implied sexual assault. Mostly yelling. Spoiler, Chat breaks the guy's nose.

During their night patrols, Ladybug and Chat Noir usually spent the time simply talking to each other. There wasn't anything that they had to get involved in, coming across crimes either right before or right after police caught aforementioned criminal. Tonight was not one of their usual nights.

Firstly, tonight it was just Chat Noir. He noticed that his partner was extremely tired and, when after an hour of denying it she almost fell off a building, he convinced her to go home. Which by itself wouldn't have made it a very memorable night. The second different thing that night was that Chat found himself patrolling Ladybu's section of Paris. Which, again, wasn't very memorable. What was though, was what distracted him off said route.

There was a commotion but even with his enhanced hearing he couldn't tell whether it was a happy or angry commotion. So he bounded over buildings as quick as he could run, because if it was angry he wanted to put a stop to it before so done got hurt. He came to a rest on the roof of what smelled like a boulangerie where the sounds, definitely angry, were clearer. But as he stopped he could tell he still wasn't right on top of the action. The superhero walked to the left side of the building because it sounded louder there. There it was! The building next door. 

Chat Noir vaulted over the roof with his baton and landed on a dumpster in an alley. Right in the middle of a large man yelling at a boy around his age or a little older. "Hey! What's going on here?" The man was much too large for the superhero to try and be imposing so he settled for 'ready to fight' with his baton at the ready.

"Nothing's the matter. Just having a little talk. We're sorry to bother you, Chat Noir." The guy said, voice husky and Chat was sure he would reek of alcohol without super senses.

The boy was crying and probably disagreed with the large guy. He didn't actually say anything though.

"I think you might want to leave the boy alone, sir." He extended his baton into a staff. If he couldn't be imposing he could certainly settle for dramatic. Ladybug's voice in his head told him that it wasn't exactly settling and he was inclined to agree.

"Nah, he doesn't want me to leave him alone. Do ya, Marc?" He clapped a meaty hand on the scrawny boy's shoulder.

Marc shook his head but Chat didn't think he was actually with the drunk guy. 

"I think it might be better if Marc came with me, sir." 

He snorted. "You can have your turn after I do."

The situation became very clear to the superhero. "Leave right now and Marc might not press charges." It was times like this that he wished his voice was deeper. 

"You wouldn't do that, would ya? We got a nice thing going on." He said to Marc and sat his other hand on Marc's other shoulder.

"Let go of him right now or I'm going to have to hit you." He stepped forward so they were little more than a meter apart.

The guy grunted. Suddenly, he turned so he was holding Marc in front him. Marc, being at least two heads shorter, wasn't a very effective human shield. It made it easy for Chat to swing his staff down and break the creep's nose. The crack was disgusting but brought a visceral satisfaction.

"You fucker!" He howled, clutching his bleeding nose with one hand and swinging wildly at Chat.

Chat caught the fist with ease and used his momentum to swing him against the dumpster. Before he could ask Marc to call the police, he could hear sirens in the distance. He turned towards the boy and he must have heard them to because he raised his cellphone with a smile.

"Are you alright?" Chat asked, standing closer to him but not too close to potential make him nervous. As close as he was though, and now that he wasn't crying, the superhero realized that Marc was probably a few years older.

"Uh, yea, yea I think so. Thanks for helping me. I wasn't sure if the cops would've gotten here on time. I know you and Ladybug run across the city but I didn't know if you helped with this kind of stuff."

"Why wouldn't we?" Chat Noir asked. That didn't make any sense. Of course they would help even if there wasn't an akuma.

"Well, we're in the Marais district. Wasn't sure how you two felt about that."

"Now I'm very confused. It's still Paris."

"You...don't know? How old are you?"

Chat definitely didn't expect to be blushing tonight and yet here he was. "What don't I know?" 

"Come with me? Jean seems, well, unconscious and I think the boulangerie next door will clear things up. I'll buy you one, they taste good."

"You don't have to buy me anything but I'll come with you." Chat said. What was so different about this arrondissement?

Marc lead him next door to what Chat had figured was just some boulangerie. The window display read Legay Choc. What it was displaying was certainly a shock to the young hero. "A-are those?"

"Yup. Can I confess something?"

"Of course, citizen."

Marc laughed. "You're cute. I'm very gay, just like Marais. If you stay here, I'll run in and buy you one. They have different flavors. Plain obviously, raspberry which is pretty good, and chocolate. There are more but those are the only ones I've had."

Chat felt his face redden again. "You don't need to buy me anything."

"Will you let me anyway? You might have just saved my life. And like I said, you're cute. And again, I almost might have died. I could use the distraction before I go home and freak out."

"Uh...sure. Ok. I can walk you home if you want." He offered. 

Marc smiled. "Awesome. Give me a second." He came out a few minutes later with a small box of about seven chocolates in the same phallic shape like the bread in the display.

Tentatively, Chat reached into the box and pulled out a piece to try. It was pretty good. He wondered if Nino would think it was ridiculous or sensual to lick one of these instead of a popsicle. At the very least he had to tell Nino about Marais.

Being a cat of his word, after Marc talked to the police, he walked Marc to his apartment building and thanked him for the chocolate. Marc had only eaten one of them and insisted that he take the rest. 

"Can I ask you a question, Chat Noir?" 

"Of course!"

"Are you gay?"

"No. But I'm not straight. I don't think gender really matters."

"Sweet! Thanks again for helping me."

"Can I confess something to you as well?" Chat asked.

"Totally."

"I might visit more often. I had no idea this kind of area existed."

-

The title of the newest post on the Ladyblog Adrien read left him blushing.

'Chat Noir discovers Marais. Baby gay?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marais is in fact a very gay part of Paris. Legay Choc is a real bakery that really sells phallic shaped treats.


	6. Sick Day

It was late. Late enough that it was actually probably really early if Adrien checked a clock. But that, or moving from his warm blanket cocoon, was not something he wanted to do. Why was he even up? Oh, that's right, his phone. It better be Nino. Without leaving his cocoon, he felt around for his phone around his pillow. It had to be close by. He found it and brought it with him under the blankets.

The time read 2:30, definitely early. Thankfully though it was Nino so he hadn't been disturbed for nothing. His boyfriend's text simply asked if he was awake.

Adrien: Yea, 'sup?

Nino: nothing.

Adrien: What?

Nino: you were asleep, weren't you?

Adrien: A little. It's ok though, what's the matter?

Nino: nothing, it's fine really

Adrien: It doesn't seem fine. You're evasive and it's almost three in the morning. I won't be able to get back to sleep unless you tell me what's wrong, lovely.

Nino: i'm not sure what's wrong, it's almost three in the morning and I haven't slept at all

Adrien: Do you want me to come over?

Nino: no, you don't have to do that. it's just life and all that

Adrien: Well, if it's life, shouldn't I be there? I am after all part of your life.

Nino: you're certainly cute. can I stop you from coming over?

Adrien: You could delay me from coming in but unless you really don't want me to come over than no.

Nino: fine, please come over

Adrien: I don't know if I should say thank you or you're welcome. So both. Be there in a bit.

Adrien gladly threw off his blankets and got out of bed in the dead of night for his boyfriend. He made sure to throw on a tank top so he was fully clothed before he left. "Plagg. Claws out." And with his transformation complete and a wheel of camembert for later, he was off.

Nino didn't live very far away even without using magical powers so, since he was using his powers, he dropped down to Nino's balcony in less than five minutes. Adrien was struck with the sudden desire to try and figure out what kind it was. It wasn't a Juliet balcony or any kind of faux one, there was at least a meter of space. Was it just a small balcony? Deciding that he was focusing on the wrong thing, he dropped his transformation and came inside.

Leaving Plagg and the wheel of gross cheese next to the window, which he realized was a little odd to have next to a balcony with a door, he crouched down next to his boyfriend. "You awake?" He whispered.

Nino didn't move.

He kissed Nino's forehead and climbed into bed with him. Being the big spoon for a change was, well it was a change. It wasn't a bad change though because he still got to cuddle with Nino. Adrien smiled, thinking of Nino's eventual reaction to his boyfriend in bed with him. Any consequences if he wasn't back to be woken up paled in comparison to making sure his boyfriend was happy and feeling fine. It's really all that mattered.


	7. Beach Day

"Nino?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Why are we here?"

"In the philosophical sense or right here specifically?"

"Right here specifically. At the beach at three in the morning." Adrien said, wrapped in a blanket and sitting between Nino's legs. Nino also had a blanket which he had wrapped over the both of them. They were also sitting on one at Adrien's insistence.

"To hang out."

"You said that on the way here. But why the beach?"

"To stare at an endless void, losing all sense of direction and time, listening to the natural bass that the lapping of the waves provide and to realize the ocean could take us under her depths to be lost to mankind potentially forever?"

"Dude."

"Or we could be here to make out, away from other people."

"I like that option better."

"Really? Because I thought the first one sounded pretty cool, honestly."

"No! That was super creepy and I demand cuddles to make me feel better."

"I'm not kidding about the bass that waves provide you know. That's the indescribable reason people like coming to the ocean, the bass. Can we make out after cuddling?"

"I would love to make out after we cuddle."


	8. A Kiss in the Rain

"Nino, please can we do it? Please? It'll be cute and it's something I've never done before and you always say that I should try new stuff. Come on, let's do it." Adrien pleaded, giving his boyfriend his best pout.

"Adrien, it's pouring outside. I don't want to go out." Nino said, gesturing to the window where the rain could be seen coming down in buckets.

"That's the point, it'll be romantic." He flung himself across his boyfriend's lap, giving him just enough time to spare to move his box of noodles. "We can do it super quick I promise."

"Is kissing in the rain so important to you?" Nino asked. Adrien could tell he won since Nino was fighting back a smile. Adrien smiled up at him.

"Mhm-hm."

"Ugh, fine, just stop being so damn cute. Well, don't do that you're adorable. Let's just get this over with." Nino shook his head slightly. It was almost a storm and this was really not the kind of rain you run outside to kiss in. But his boyfriend really wanted to do it and he could deny him nothing but skydiving.

"Yes!" He jumped up and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "We don't need shoes or socks on, t-shirt and jeans are fine. Less to deal with after. Let's go!" He grabbed Nino's hand and led him outside their apartment.

"Eep!" The former model squealed. The rain was freezing!

"Haha, I knew this was a bad idea." Nino laughed but faced him anyway. "Come here you." He cupped Adrien's already soaking wet cheek and brought their lips close together. "You mean the world to me and I love you and will always love you, even when you decide going out into this would be a good idea."

"Shut up and kiss me so we can make hot choc-" Adrien was cut off when Nino did just that, lips joining together seamlessly. Even through the frigid rain they were a source of warmth, though Adrien couldn't tell if it was imaginary or not. He could taste the pad Thai sauce still in Nino's mouth and decided he would have to steal some after. The kiss seemed to slow down time, the affects of the rain on his clothes and skin fading into the background as he focused on how Nino tasted and how he smelled. Mostly like noodles but there was a hint of the wine he had spilled earlier still there.

Nino moved the hand cupping Adrien's cheek to tangle it in his hair, deepening the kiss as he did so. He made sure they kissed for exactly a minute before he let his boyfriend's lips go with a small 'pop'. "Satisfied, babe?"

"Mhm." It always took him a second to snap out of a kiss induced daze. Joy, it was freezing again. "Let's go inside."

"Yea, good idea." Nino opened the door for him and was grateful it opened into the tiled kitchen and not the carpet of their living room. He shut the door behind him and wiped himself off as best he could. "Still want that hot chocolate?"

"Sounds good."

"Not as good as your voice."

"Dork."

"You know you love me." 

"Yea. I really do."


	9. Emergency

"What's the matter, are you hurt? Are you alright?" Nino was frantic, his boyfriend had texted him about an emergency while he was in the shower. What if he was mugged in an alleyway or stabbed? Oh this was awful. Adrien didn't pick up but he left four, now five, voicemails and was ready to run across every street and back alley of Paris to make sure he was ok.

A knock from his balcony door was the last thing he expected. It was the middle of the day, what was Chat Noir doing here? He rushed over to open the door and to his immense surprise, Chat Noir wasn't there. But his boyfriend was. "Adrien? What're-? How did you-? I'm two stories up, how did you get on my balcony?"

Adrien's only response was to tackle him across the room. A part of him, the part of him that was somehow not surprised that Adrien could do such a thing, was thankful that his bedroom was small and that they landed on his bed. But mostly he was just confused as to how his model boyfriend was able to,  or that he did at all, tackle him.

Nino was about to ask what the matter was but then his boyfriend, who he had never seen even tear up, suddenly started crying his eyes out. Under the sobs, Nino could swear that he heard his own heart breaking. "Shh, it'll be ok. Whatever it is, it'll be fine. I promise. I'm sorry I couldn't answer you, I was in the shower. I'm bad at this, sorry." He had little experience comforting crying people. His boyfriend didn't seem to hear him but that was ok, Nino would let him cry into his shoulder until he felt better. After what felt like an hour of Adrien laying on top of him crying, the tears stopped. 

"S-sorry about your shirt, Nino." Adrien said into his shoulder. He wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"That's alright. I'm glad to see that you're in one piece, I was starting to think something really bad happened."

"It did." 

Oh.

"But, uh, I can't talk about it. Not yet. Can we go to sleep and I'll tell you later?" Adrien asked, still unable to look him in the eye.

"Whatever you need, babe. I'll be here when you're ready." Nino reassured him. "I'm gonna get up though, ok? I just need to grab you some water and get it dark in here so you can get to sleep." He rubbed his back a little until Adrien rolled off of him. The smaller boy curled in on himself while Nino rushed to shut the door, close the curtains, turn off the light, and grab him a glass of water. Nino came back to Adrien already unconscious. Perhaps it was for the best, his dreams might be better than whatever just happened to him. He set the water aside and climbed into bed, spooning his boyfriend. 

Nino had no idea what made Adrien so sad but he knew for a fact that he would be there for him when he woke up.


	10. Secrets

"The girls want to go to the beach to go swimming, try and get out of this heat. Want to go?" Nino asked his boyfriend.

"Uh, not really. Well, no, I mean yes,I mean I want to go. I'll just stay on the beach. I don't need to actually go swimming." Adrien shifted noticeably in his seat.

"Why? Are you telling me that, with all the clothes you have, you don't have a bathing suit?"

"Oh, uh, no. No bathing suit." 

"Well if that's it I'm sure I have more than one pair of swim trunks I can give you. No big deal." Nino had already been shirtless and wearing swim trunks for an hour to try and stay cool. Adrien on the other hand was shirtless but still wearing jeans of all things. He walked over to his closet and rummaged around before throwing a pair of shorts at his boyfriend.

Adrien caught them with ease. "Uh...thanks." He muttered.

"Is something the matter, babe?" Nino crouched down next to him and held his hand.

"...Yes. Can I tell you a secret?" He was nervous. Not as nervous as when he came out to his dad but about half way there.

"Yea, of course. You can tell me anything." Nino planted a kiss on the back of his hand.

"...I don't actually know how to swim." Adrien confessed, looking at his boyfriend's carpet.

"Oh. Well that's ok, babe. You don't have to swim, but you can still come in the water with us. If you're nervous, you don't have to even go up to your chest. Or you could stay firmly waist high. Or you could not come in if you really don't want to, no one will be mad at you for not knowing how to swim and being nervous. It's ok. I promise." Nino rubbed his thumb reassuringly over the back of his boyfriend's hand and kissed his upper arm.

"Are you sure?" Adrien whispered, finally looking at him.

"Absolutely. I would never lie to you. Can I ask you a question?"

"Why can't I swim?"

"If you don't mind sharing."

"It was just never a thing I needed to know or had much interest in. We hardly went to the beach or to a pool even when my mom was still around, I guess neither of my parents cared about it." Adrien said.

"That makes sense. Do you still want to go? Or should I tell them no? Either option is ok, I won't be disappointed or angry whatever you choose."

Adrien was quiet while he thought about it for a few minutes. "Yea, we can go. Ah, quick question. Do I wear underwear under these? I've never worn a bathing suit before either."


	11. A Night at Home

"Your dad is going to be so pissed we're spending the night at home. Not that I'm complaining or anything because I didn't want to go to some stuffy party either. Although, if we did go, we could kiss and make homophobes uncomfortable." Nino said, his head in his boyfriend's lap.

"Yea, we can do that next time." Adrien said, holding Nino's hand with his own and lightly swinging them.

"Sounds like a plan. Speaking of, what did you want to do tonight instead?"

"Anything else. I really, really didn't want to go. I said you were sick. We could make dinner and watch a movie, maybe?"

"That sounds nice, babe. What should we cook?"

"In the mood for chinese food?"

"Uh, always."

"That solves dinner. Any idea on what we should watch?"

"Mhm...mindless action flick?"

"Cool. Oh, we should make cream puffs! There's still some pastry cream from the other day."

"You could make cream puffs while I order food." Nino pushed himself off his boyfriend's lap and rummaged around for the menu to their favorite Chinese restaurant.

Adrien gave his boyfriend a kiss on the shoulder and wrapped him in a hug.

"I can't order food like this and you can't make dessert you know."

"I know. But I like hugging you."

"I like hugging you to. And being hugged. Hugs are nice. We should definitely spend a night at home more often."

"We do that a lot though." Adrien reminded.

"Yea but now we're supposed to be somewhere else. Makes it special."

"Does it?"

"Special enough."

"Every day is special when I'm with you."

Nino laughed. "Oh my god, you're so cute. I love you."

"I love you to."


	12. Balcony

"It's totally lame that you don't have a balcony," Nino said, putting his tablet down and looking at his boyfriend.

"Why? Where's this coming from?" Adrien asked, entirely confused. They had been working on homework for close to an hour now in almost complete silence and the question was odd.

"Uh, obviously because I want to romance you while you stand on a balcony à la Romeo and Juliet. I haven't worked out the logistics of you hearing me from two stories below yet."

Adrien smiled and kiss his boyfriend's hand. "The thought is romantic enough, lovely. I'm not sure if I would be able to hear you without you shouting. On the bright side, Juliet wasn't standing on a balcony."

"What? Yes she was. It's called the balcony scene for a reason, babe."

"Well, yea, it's called that. But it's only called that because of the theaters using a balcony. The play just says she was standing at her window. People actually developed something called the Juliet balcony which is sort of like a sideways shutter. There's no actual space to stand and depending on the window you might not even be able to rest your arms on it." Adrien explained.

"My entire world is different now."

"You are so dramatic." Adrien laughed.

"Says the boy who runs around Paris in a gimp suit." 

"I don't know what that is but it definitely is not one."

"Babe." Nino said, shaking his head.

"Yes, love?"

"You're cute."

"You're cuter."

"Uh, no, you're the model. You're totally cuter."

"Nuh-uh, you're cuter."

"Fight me, you're the cutest. Don't make me being Marinette and Alya in on this."

"But Alya would just say that it's Marinette and Marinette would say that we're all cute." Adrien pointed out.

"I guess you're right. We're both cute. I love you."

"I love you to."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave kudos and comments. There is similar content at miraculoussparrow.tumblr.com


End file.
